Astral
Astral is one of the members of the group known as the Heroes of Time. Joining the group after the shipwreck at Sofra, Astral is a cavalier, aided in combat by her warhorse Inca. She is known for her unbreakable spear made from obsidian, as well as a sword hidden inside a walking cane. Biography Birth and Early life Astral was born around 580 UB in the city of Beaustrom in the Republic of Acacisa to an elf and a human mother, Astral was part of an ever growing elven population in Acacisa. This influx has caused friction with the native dwarven population, though this has lessened somewhat in the last few years. As she got older, Astral developed an interest in martial abilities, as well as horse riding. It was said that her current mount Inca was a wild horse that will refuse anyone else as a rider. Sparkle Guard Astral's abilities did not go unnoticed, so she was soon offered a place on the Sparkle Guard by Jascques Broth in 599 UB. Quickly rising up the ranks, she is considered to be one of Dazzle's closest confidants. Such is their friendship that many of the smallfolk believe the two to be romantically involved, though the age gap makes this unlikely. Sabre of Meitor Campaign Battle of Honours Camp Sent by Dazzle to retrieve the Jewel of Odea from the Heroes of Time, Astral encounters the party outside the town of Kufi in early Febrar 602 UB. She is quickly found out however by a paranoid Azrael, who nevertheless allows Astral to travel with them. She is present for the Battle at Honours Camp, where she helps to stop the assassination of Archslain Tegus. She then continues to travel with the Heroes of Time until the events of the Blood Feast The Blood Feast After Armanian emperor Aeris Rawle is assassinated by Trident General Bramble the Brutal, he sends the Heroes of Time to the Chaparral to prepare the Clans of the Thicket for the Holy Conflict. However Astral is kept at Arman Castle for an as of yet unknown reason. Attack on Arman Castle Astral allows the Heroes of Time into the castle from a balcony. She says that Bramble the Brutal has so far been unable to find the Armanian Key, despite the entire castle being searched multiple times over. She participates in the fight that kills Nobunaga Oda, who had risen to captain of the guard. She also watches on as both a resurrected Zenaxus and Inferni possessed Seth Qualls kill Bramble the Brutal. Truth Being transported to the Isle of the Ancients, Astral is the one who ultimately convinces the unnamed man to hand over the Armanian Key and spread the rumour that it was held in Arman Castle. Into the Desert Upon their return, Astral reveals that during her imprisonment she had begun to see that the Trident Association's mantra had merit and had chosen to defect. She then willingly tried to hand the key over to Luther Render but all changed when Brooke Moon went berserk and stole the key, intending to hand it to Count Benjen III. She then followed Luther and Letra into the desert. Assault on Dead Mans Sands Astral was presumably part of the army that fought with Count Benjen before seemingly retreating. It is unknown whether Astral survived this battle.Category:Character